Naruto being narrated by a crazy lady
by CrazyBlondTwins
Summary: Naruto is being harrassed by his number one fan... Me. There's a lot of randomness. Please review! I want to know what you think! Feel free to make suggestions for my next chapter! Thax! Oh and no offense to hippies or emos! a vampire kitty story.
1. Naruto and the potatoe

Naruto and the Potatoe

One day Naruto was taking a walk through the park when he was atacked by a gaint mutant cow. Then Naruto started screaming like a hippo and Sakura heard him and started laughing because I said so. Then Sasuke went bald because Naruto put a mango in his hairgell. So Sasuke started to scream like a hippie. Then Everyone was thrown into the 1960's by an unexplainable phonomonon. So then the they were captured by hello kitty and foced to eat the empire state building.  
Then they all got fat and had to go on an all potatoe deit.

THe END

A Vampire Kitty Story 


	2. Sasuke's adventure of doom

Naruto being narrated by a crazy lady

Sasuke's adventure of DOOM

Naruto was being stupid... again and he got arrested by the hipppie police

force and the fb pie. Then it was just Sasuke and Sakura, but Sakura died because I said so.

So then it was just Sasuke... all by himself. So then becuase I said so he started walking...

and walking... and ummmmmm... walking, and then he tripped over a pickle and got up again.

So then he started walking again and walking then he saw something that he thought was a bird but he wasn't

sure so he kept and walking and walking and walking and... ummmm walking and then becuase he

got to the ocean he had to start swimming becuase

he couldn't walk on water

- heylin princess: But I thought he could walk on water becuase he's a ninja...

- Vampire Kitty: Shut up this is MY story so HE SWAMMMMM!!!!!

and then he kept swimmin and swimmin and swimmin and then he almost got eaten by an albino squirlle, and then he

kept swimmin and swimmin and swimmin and Q and swimmin and M and swimmin and platypus and pie and then he saw

an island but becuase he was weird he past right by it and he kept swimmin and swimmin and swimmin and then he drowned happilly ever after.

The END

Then I ate cereal.


	3. The monkey ninja

The Monkey ninja from the village hidden in cupcakes

Naruto defeated the hippie police with his demon kitten powers and escaped from jail. Then he had a dance party and invited a bunch of emo people! Then the emo people kept crying and crying and then the whole place flooded so Naruto got in trouble. Then he was sued because one of his tacos got a broken spleen at the party. Then Naruto was put back in jail by the CIA. Caterpillar Infested Appendixes. So Naruto was arrested by a bunch of caterpillar infested appendixes and was thrown in jail again with these charges: drowning emo people, breaking out of jail, killing the hippie police force, and having a party at some stranger's house. Then Naruto got to go to trail and was found innocent on plea of insanity because he kept claiming he came from the future. Then he was put in a mental institution. So because I need Naruto so I can finish the story the Monkey from the village hidden in the Cupcakes came and began tossing pickles at the crazy people. The crazy people thought that there was a tornado so they tried to take shelter in a nearby tree disturbing some rabid squirrels. Then the squirrels ate everyone's brain, except for Naruto because he knew that they were allergic to ramen and because Naruto is 90 ramen they could not eat his brain. Then everyone turned into evil hello kitty monsters and had a pool party in a toilet.

The END

Oh! And by the way... I like pie.


	4. OMG in the face of ultimate insanity

OMG! In the face of ultimate Insanity...

Vampire kitty:

If you ever do really face ultimate insanity... please run.

Of coarse, these Ninjas didn't get the memo.

Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!

Heylin Princess:

When the heck are the readers going to face

ultimate insanity? Sheesh! And why the heck are you

laughing? You are so weird.

Vampire kitty: --

Whatever... Just start the story.

Kiba and Shino are playing hopscotch when a huge stampede of ducks come charging at them! So then they start running because it's obvious that only an idiot could face the evil ducks of doom! Then a super potato comes and starts yelling at everyone in the village. Naruto is still stuck in the 1960's since we're still trying to get him back. Everyone is freaking out and Gaara starts making ice cream for everybody because the squirrels told him to. So then his demon platypus unleashes its evil homicidala... something... ok basically Gaara is killing everyone. But then everyone got mad because Gaara was trying to kill them. Rock Lee is shopping for the new Brittany Spears Cd when he sees that Gaara is killing everyone. Then he just keeps looking and looking and looking and then he goes back to shopping for the Cd. Now everybody is doomed except for pie because Gaara is just killing rabbits and people. Then the people got so mad that they voted him off the planet. Then 1000 pounds of pudding fell on them and they died. Nobody can vote Gaara off the planet while I'm telling the story! So Ha!

Then the whole world turns into a giant pretzel. So then Hinata and Neji had to find the golden toothpaste of truth to restore the world to it's rightful state. And no. they did not get squished by the pudding. They like to eat sushi so the pudding could not hurt them. So then they set out on a short adventure to find golden toothpaste. They went to the hardware store and bought gold paint and put it all over their toothpaste. Then the world was no longer a giant pretzel and now world hunger is no longer umm... not existing? Well anyway now I gotta go because I'm being chased by a bunch of angry hobos.

P.S.

How I am typing and running at the same time does not have anything to do with the story so please don't ask how I can do that. I just can. So Please do not think too much about it. Oh, by the way if you weren't wondering how I'm typing and running at the same time just forget I said anything about it.

So good bye until the next chapter!!


	5. Whoa! I see waffles!

Whoa! I see waffles!

Vampire kitty: Yay! New chapter! Please, please, please, please review! It's odd how so many people have read this and only 5 of them actually left a review! One of which was kinda weird because it had to do with spell check. Ok on the first chapter I was on a someone else's computer and they didn't have spell check! Right now I'm too lazy to back and fix the spelling errors. Now I'm on my laptop which, thank god, has spell check. So please don't complain about my old spelling errors. But besides leaving reviews about spelling errors please constructive criticism is welcome! How do I know if you liked it or not if you don't review!? Can't you just say that you laughed or something! Even a two word review would be nice! Or you could- (Get's tacked by Heylin Princess)

Heylin Princess: Sorry about Vampire kitty's rambling... (ties insane motor mouth kitty to chair and tapes mouth) She won't be doing it again anytime soon! Um... Ok let's get this started!... ... ... ok um why hasn't it started?

Vampire kitty: mphpphbibbit mmmppphhh!!!

Heylin princess: oh yeah... I forgot... She tells the story... (untapes kitty's mouth)

Vampire kitty: Well my mouth has to be good for somethi-

Heylin princess: (says really fast before kitty rambles again) Ok let's get this started!

Ok after Hinata and Neji save the world they learned how to control the golden toothpaste and revived everyone except for Sakura. Then they brought Naruto and Sasuke back to 2007. Then Sasuke turns into a bunny and he is all fluffy and then OMG! (Starts running) Ahhh! Sasuke's trying to kill meh for making him a bunny!

Vampire kitty: Ahhhh! Shikamaru save meh!

Shikamaru: Nah it's too troublesome... besides you're the writer can't you do something?

Vampire kitty: umm... I knew that...

Ok Sasuke gets turned into a tree! Yay I'm saved! ... Oh crap... AHHH! Ino's trying to kill meh! AHHHH!

Shikamaru: Baka...

Vampire kitty: ... oh... (hangs head in shame) Duh...

Turns Ino into a tree... OH COME ON! AHHH! The hobos are back! AHHHH!

Shikamaru: you're the writer. Why can't you remember that? You're so troublesome...

Vampire kitty: Shikamaru SHUT UP!

Naruto: Yay this is a perfect time for me to dance! Ok now if you'll excuse me...

So now my platypus army comes and kills the hobos! Now back to da story!

So then while Naruto is dancing to the macarena the giant mutant cow from the first chapter came back! Yay! People are screaming! So now everyone is having a picnic in the Atlantic ocean! Then their food gets all soggy and they get picked up by a space ship! So yeah... then they are forced to make waffles for the evil hippie empire! Ah! Hippies! They are evil I tell you! Evil!

Ok then Tenten used her magical ducks to destroy the hippie empire! Ok so then they are arrested by the space piggy officers because they didn't have a passport to outer space! Now everyone is in jail. So the people start singing the "do you like waffles" song! Yay! And the space piggy jail guard people pig things' ears fall off because of Lee's terrible singing. Go Lee! And then a giant platypus comes and brings them back to earth and theeeennnnnn-

Shikamaru: you are the worst writer ever, you know that right?

Vampire Kitty: Yes I know (sighs)

Neji: Hey what happened to my duet with that toilet?

Vampire kitty: Ummm... that scene got cut out...

Neji: Awe man!

Shikamaru: What is your problem? This is a story not a movie! Baka!

Vampire Kitty: Shikamaru I am the one typing and I just may blow Mr. Cuddly Bear up if you don't shut up!

Shikamaru: (gasp) No! You wouldn't! You can't! (Gets on knees and shouts into the sky) Mr. Cuddly Bear!!! Nooooo!!!

Vampire kitty: ... You know I didn't blow him up yet...

Shikamaru: ...oh

The sort of end?

Vampire kitty:

Sorry... I couldn't think of a good ending... And yes I had a serious case of writes block so I hate the way this turned out. I'm sorry if I put too much of myself talking and interacting with the characters. It was the only thing that I could think to write to make it funnier. No thanks to those of you who didn't review! But to those of you who did...(gets all teary eyed and sniffles) t-thank you! I already know this chapter sucks and when this writer's block wears off I may come back and redo it. So no reviews does not mean no new chapter. It means that I'll probably will write a cruddy chapter instead when I should be writing an extremely funny one. Reviewing keeps me motivated! So review people! It's not that hard!

Here's how to reviwew- Go down to where it says submit review and press go. Then type something in the box that appears out of nowhere and then click submit review! It's so easy! Why can't you just do that? Pwease (does chibi kitty face) Pwetty pwease!


End file.
